Arley Swaby (Bullet Club)
Arley Richard "Pipo" Swaby Son Of Bullet Club. And Savior friend Buddy Katherine Briscoe ...,, semi-retired Professional wrestler, Former Boxer Currently signed with TNA.,, and best known as WWE., towards into Signed with Raw Brand..,,, he's suspended from WWE after next week. He's Rey Mysterio's long lost Son. Yanet's long lost son and Far Far Away Cousin. Finisher * Guerrero Suplex (Suplex) (WWE, Present-2016) * Gory Bomb (WWE;present-2016,Adopted by Chavo Guerrero) * Powerbomb (WWE/NXT present-2016) * Skull Crash Finale (Full Nelson Facebuster) (WWE;present-2016 adopted by The Miz) * Money Gone (Suplex) (adopted by his grandfather, present-2013) * Sit up Powerbomb (WWE present-2017) * Money Grace (Flying Knee Drop) (WWE Present-2017 prodied by his grandfather) * Full Nelson Slam (WWE Present-2017 adopted by his grandfather) * PTG (Swing Kick) (NXT present-2016) * Spin Kick (adopted by his uncle WWE present-2017) * Wayland Kick (super kick) (WWE-present 2017) * Perfect Plex (Suplex Pin) (WWE Present-2017 adopted his grandfather) * Super Kick (WWE present-2017 adopted from his Shawn Micheals) Relatives * Yanet Swaby-Ebanks - 2nd Cousin once removed; Enemy. * Caridad Camacho - First Aunt. Signatures * Demon Drop (Left right Punch) ( WWE/NXT present-2017) * Left Kick (NXT present-2017) * Suplex Bomb (WWE present-2017) * Punching Drop (NXT present-2016) * Left Elbow Drop (NXT present-2017 used by Richard Axel) * Switch Demons (Spear) (NXT present-2017) adopted from Goldberg. Tag Team Finisher * Boots Of Doom (WWE) (Carla Bodden & Arley Swaby) * Boots for Life (Belly suplex & Big Boot) * Clothline & big boot (NXT/WWE-2016 present With Denia Swaby Ortiz (2015-present) * Boot in Trenny (Suplex and Big boot) (WWE/NXT Present-2016) * Suplex & * Leg Swap (WWE/NXT-Present-2016) * Magic Killer (Aided Snap Swinging Neckbreaker) ( with NPJW/NXT Present-2016) * Bullet Bomber (Triplet Powerbomb) (TNA present-2017) used by Arley Swaby & Katherine Briscoe Nicknames * "The Latino Heat" (redirected by Katherine Briscoe & Arley Swaby Sr.) * "Stronger Guy" (WWE/NXT) * "The Brothers" (WWE) * "Million Dollar Son" (WWE) * "Money Man" (TNA) * "Gods of the Money" (indirectly by The Miz) * "The Axe Man (WWE/TNA)" Managers/Valets * Yanet Swaby-Ebanks (kayfabe first aunt, 2nd cousin) * Lisaida Swaby (Kayfabe far-aunt, 3rd cousin) Themes * "I'm Stronger " by Jim Johnston (NXT/WWE Present-2014 Teaming with Yanet Swaby),. * Money Gone by CFO$ (NXT/WWE Present - 2016, Teaming with Carla Bodden) * "Gangsta Lane (remix)" by Jim Johnston and Rey Mysterio (WWE Present- December 23, 2013) * "Faceless" by CFO$ and Jim Johnston (WWE present-2015) * "Omen in The Sky" by CFO$ (WWE Present- December 15, 2012 teaming with Katherine Briscoe & Arley Swaby Sr.) * "The Time" (WWE present- November 13, 2011,October 1, 2016) * "Clash Of Reborn (V2)"("Perfection remix") by Jim Johnston (WWE; Inpendance Crucit Teaming With Trenny Nelson present-2015, December 28, 2016- June 15, 2017;exit theme) * "Thug Life" By CFO$ (WWE;present-2015) * "Crùz Down (remix)" By CFO$ Performed by Jim Johnston (WWE; present- November 12, 2016, September 13, 2016) * "Hype, Bros. (remix intro "brothers"" By CFO$ and Jim Johnston (WWE Present-2016, Managing with Chloe Walter) * "Money Tour" by Jim Johnston and CFO$ (WWE present- December 9, 2016) * "I'm Am''" by AJ Styles (TNA Present-2016) * " ShotE'mUp" by Q'ick (NPJW present - December 18, 2016 used by Bullet Clubs * "Blood Work V2" by Daniel Holter (TNA Present- 2016 used by '''Richard Swaby Jr.) * "Fearless Warriors" by CFO$ featuring by S-Preme and CFO$ (WWE Present- May 22, 2017 member of The Cousins) * "Reborn (remix)" by Daniel Holter (TNA present-2017 used by Richie Axel) * "Let's Me Show You How (Remix)" by Daniel Holter (TNA present- November 5, 2017) * "Bed of Nails (remix)" by Daniel Holter (NPJW present-December 16, 2004) Films * Jumanji (Film) (???)|Jumanji Reboot (Film)]] as Nick (rumored)..,,, * Death of Linked (Film) (???) as Robbie Carter (rumored) (With WWE Studios) * Untitled Power Rangers (???) as Jason Scott/Red Ranger (rumored) .,,, * Delta Force (2019) as, Scott McCoy * Ghostbusters 2 (film) as, Dr. Peter Gilbert..,, * Untitled The Wrestler: The Cage (2018 film) as, Randy Bam Bam (rumored) * Untitled Venom (???) as Eddie Brock/Venom (rumored) Boxing Themes * "Undisputed" By Ludacris ft. Floyd Mayweather (HBO Boxing present- December 9th 2016) * "Money tour (intro Undisputed)" by Ludacris ft. Floyd Mayweather (WWE Present-2016 used by Richard Swaby Jr.) Category:Wrestler Category:Deceased Category:Second generation wrestlers Category:Actors Category:Comedians Category:Retired Category:Raw Superstars Category:American people of Spainsh descent Category:TNA Superstars Category:Suspended Wrestling roster Category:WWE Alumni